Field
The described technology generally relates to measuring current and, more specifically, to apparatus and methods for sensing and/or measuring current flowing through a wire.
Description of the Related Art
Accurate measurement of current through a wire remotely (e.g., without breaking the wire or coming into contact with it) is useful for diagnostic, operational, and protection purposes in many applications, such as industrial and automotive applications. In particular, accurate current measurement without precise control of the placement of the wire may present various challenges. It can also be challenging to accurately measure current through the wire remotely when there are other current carrying wires located nearby, as the current flowing though such wires can interfere with the desired current measurement. One commonly used technique for alternating current (AC) measurements is using a Rogowski coil, which does not depend on the precise location of the wire inside the coil. However, Rogowski coils cannot make direct current (DC) measurements and can be too bulky for use in tight spaces.